gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flashback 95.6 FM
Flashback 95.6 FM es una emisora de radio de Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Es conducida por la DJ Reni Wassulmaier en 1998 hasta posiblemente el año 2000, y luego por la DJ Toni en el 2001. La radio emite Disco, Electrónica y New Wave. Canciones Grand Theft Auto III *Giorgio Moroder Ft. Debbie Harry - Rush Rush (1983). * Giorgio Moroder Ft. Elizabeth Daily - Shake It Up (1983). * Giorgio Moroder Ft. Paul Engemann - Push It To The Limit (1983). *Giorgio Moroder Ft. Amy Holland - She's On Fire (1983). *Giorgio Moroder Ft. Elizabeth Daily - I'm Hot Tonight (1983). Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Giorgio Moroder - I Wanna Rock You (1979). *Giorgio Moroder - E=MC² (1979). *Giorgio Moroder - From Here To Eternity (1977). *Giorgio Moroder - Chase (1978). *Giorgio Moroder - First Hand Experience in Second Hand Love (1977). *Giorgio Moroder - I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone (1977). Videos Grand Theft Auto III Canciones Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Giorgio Moroder Debbie Harry - "Rush Rush" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Giorgio Moroder Elizabeth Daily - "Shake It Up" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Giorgio Moroder Paul Engemann - "Scarface" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Giorgio Moroder Amy Holland - "She's On Fire" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Giorgio Moroder Elizabeth Daily - "I'm Hot Tonight" Radio completa Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Full radio Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories Canciones Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "I Wanna Rock You" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "E=MC²" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "From Here to Eternity" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "Chase" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "First Hand Experience in Second Hand" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone" Radio completa Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Full radio Curiosidades thumb|''This one reminds me of waking up on the Duran Duran tour bus, (...)'' / Traducción: Este me recuerda cuando me despertaba dentro del bus del tour de Duran Duran, (...). *Flash FM fue un éxito en los 80's en Vice City, en Liberty City renace la época dorada de Flash FM esta vez con el nombre de Flashback y su frecuencia 95.6. * Todas las canciones están escritas por Giorgio Moroder, músico italiano que innovó en el ámbito de la música electrónica y disco en la década de los 70's. ** Así mismo, varias canciones de la banda sonora de la película Scarface, compuestas también por Moroder, fueron usadas en GTA III, como She's on Fire, Push it to the Limit y Rush Rush. *Toni durante la emisión menciona que en el 1983 solía tocar la trompeta. Esto en el slang americano hace alusión a inhalar cocaína. *Antes de iniciar Shake It Up Toni menciona que ella estuvo en el bus turístico de la banda Duran Duran. Por cuestiones de derechos de autor probablemente el nombre de la banda fue cortada del juego. La línea completa se sigue pudiendo escuchar en el sitio web flash de GTA III. *Toni y Reni Wassulmaier fueron personajes que aparecieron en juegos ambientados en Vice City (aparecieron en GTA: VC y GTA: VCS, respectivamente). *El nombre de la emisora hace referencia a la película Flashdance de 1983, en donde también participó Giorgio Moroder. *La canción Rush Rush, estaba originalmente planeado que apareciera en Lips 106, como se puede escuchar en uno de los anuncios de esta emisora. * Flashback es propiedad de Love Media. * Es una de las radios favoritas de las tríadas de Liberty City en 1998. * Durante unos de los jingles de la radio, se puede escuchar una pequeña parte de la canción "Broken Wings" de Mr. Mister. en:Flashback FMde:Flashback FMpt:Flashback FM Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Love Media